


[Podfic] Echoes of Love and Absence

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The James Holmes Chronicles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk</p><p>Vignettes from James' and John's POV set during Crazy for Love and The Risk of Absence. Probably won't make much sense if you haven't read those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Bach - CFL 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echoes of Love and Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733840) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



I love this entire series (The James Holmes Chronicles). What a gift prettyvk is. Such rich characters, such great story-telling. As I work through recording the podfic of "Crazy For Love", it occurred to me that it may be fun (and useful) to begin this part of the series, in parallel. This is where she puts, relatively short, vignettes from a different point of view, sometimes John, sometimes James. It adds a depth to the understanding of the entire series and is well worth reading (and optionally listening to, if you're so inclined). As prettyvk mentioned, they are not in order, and if you haven't read all of CFL and TROA, you'll want to pay attention to the notes that indicate where each vignette falls to know if you should listen to it or not. This is the first chapter and takes place during Chapter 2 of "Crazy For Love". It is from James point of view, and can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r3orzu1ya38uyk5/echoes_of_love_and_absence_01.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 8:14

Size: 7.54 MB

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk.

And also, to my ever-prompt, wonderfully supportive Beta listener, sw70


	2. Long Distance - CFL 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

This chapter takes place during Chapter 14 of "Crazy For Love" and is from John's point of view, while on his honeymoon.

It can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qjgvoa11ozstju6/echoes_of_love_and_absence_02.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 8:24

Size: 7.68 MB

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk.

And also, to my ever-prompt, wonderfully supportive Beta listener, sw70

EDITED to include warning: there is a little bit of spoilery forecasting at the end of this chapter, that has not been forecasted in CFL at this point in the story, so reader/listener beware.


	3. Lunch Date - CFL 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

This chapter takes place during Chapter 12 of "Crazy For Love" and is from John's point of view, while he spends time with James so Sherlock can work on a case.

Reader’s note: This was an interesting challenge. The original chapter, as written, is done as an illustrated comic strip, with actually quite lovely drawings, and includes John and James speaking out loud, as well as John’s internal voice monologue. Please let me know whether or not this translated to just voice ok, or if it was too confusing without the visual clues of who is speaking. I ended up using some reverb to differentiate John's internal voice. Hopefully, that's not too annoying.

It can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pyxg3kcl5pfhkac/echoes_of_love_and_absence_03_w_reverb.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 4:02

Size: 3.69 MB

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk.

And also, to my ever-prompt, wonderfully supportive Beta listener, sw70


	4. Unsaid - TROA 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

This chapter takes place during Chapter 7 of "The Risk of Absence" and is from John's point of view, while he gives James a medical examination.

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6nw7e0je5fi2qcz/echoes_of_love_and_absence_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aggaodch8m3p1s2/echoes_of_love_and_absence_04.mp3)



Length: 4:52

Size: 4.45 MB

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk.

And also, to my ever-prompt, wonderfully supportive Beta listener, sw70


	5. Sunshine - CFL 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

This chapter takes place during Chapter 2 of "Crazy For Love" and is from James's point of view, on his first morning with Sherlock.

It can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3hil6gogyjv9rct/echoes_of_love_and_absence_05.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 12:48

Size: 11.7 MB

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk.

And also, to my ever-patient Beta listener, sw70


	6. Regret - TROA 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 6 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

This chapter takes place during Chapter 11 of "The Risk of Absence" and is from John's point of view of the trip, first day and first night in Sussex.

It can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yqyn8oyfh0sxg0c/echoes_of_love_and_absence_06.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 4:59

Size: 4.56 MB

Thanks, as always, to the fabulous prettyvk.

And also, to my long suffering Beta listener, sw70 :)


	7. Masks - CFL 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 7 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

This chapter takes place during Chapter 33 of "Crazy For Love" and is from James's point of view after he has learned how his father died. He takes a moment in the restroom to cope and is overwhelmed with memories.

It can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9fw1amezu4fo3hi/echoes_of_love_and_absence_07_w_reverb.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 10:01

Size: 9.17 MB

Thanks, as always, to the probably sleepless at this point, prettyvk.

And also, to my buried Beta listener, sw70 -- sorry!

Also, I have not forgotten about CFL, chapter 17 is recorded and in my Beta's capable hands (I can't believe I'm half-way through!)


	8. Uncle Mycroft - TROA 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

This chapter takes place during Chapter 9 of "The Risk of Absence" and follows James as he leaves to go Christmas shopping with Mycroft.

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5y6z017kmoiqm49/echoes_of_love_and_absence_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pivxtyevcy50aen/echoes_of_love_and_absence_08.mp3)



Length: 7:30

Size: 6.87 MB

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk.

And also, to my ever-prompt, wonderfully supportive Beta listener, sw70


	9. Of Horses and Wishes - TROA 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5ey7k605voad4lk/echoes_of_love_and_absence_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n2x9k9n4wblgcbl/echoes_of_love_and_absence_09.mp3)



Reader's Notes: This chapter takes place during Chapter 14 of "The Risk of Absence" and is from James's point of view on his birthday. Please DO make sure to either read or listen to TROA Chapter 14 before listening to this, there are significant spoilers.

Length: 7:59

Size: 7.31 MB

Thanks, as always, to the fabulous prettyvk.

And also, to sw70 for Beta'ing this at 2:30 on the morning on her vacation since she knew I wanted to post it today. Much appreciated!


	10. Easier - TROA 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5sr6yjx2k56qbg1/echoes_of_love_and_absence_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y33ih8dq7j9nqdn/echoes_of_love_and_absence_10.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Please pay attention to the warnings for this chapter (suicidal thoughts and gesture). 

This is James point of view of the events from The Risk of Absence, chapter 30, which should be listened to before this. It is painful to hear, but I like how it turned out, and the summarizing comments from my Beta were ‘Um, yeah. Do NOT touch this recording.’ I cannot tell you how relieved I was to get a good recording of this on the first try.

All kudos and comments gratefully appreciated.

Length: 10:13

Size: 9:36 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, who sure knows how to break our hearts, and also to sw70, for manfully Beta'ing this even though she doesn't like drama/angst as much as I do.


	11. Second Time - TROA 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wgq3rn2itdam9mk/echoes_of_love_and_absence_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/78zwbtq4arkq55w/echoes_of_love_and_absence_11.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Here's some fluff to make up for the previous angst. This is John's point of view of a scene we have not seen in "The Risk of Absence", but that Sherlock briefly referred to in chapter 26 when he was wondering if James heard them 'the second time' they were intimate. I had previously made it available in a link from TROA, but can now hook it properly on the Echoes podfic itself.

Length: 6:27

Size: 5.91 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	12. Strange Day - TROA 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xjwrb88r63xo09p/echoes_of_love_and_absence_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nag194pgqae0gwp/echoes_of_love_and_absence_12.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

This is John's point of view showing the conversation between him and James that Sherlock observed when he was coming down the stairs during "The Risk of Absence" chapter 31. Technically, you should read and/or listen to TROA 31 before this chapter, but it's not a big deal if you don't.

Length: 6:23

Size: 5.85 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	13. Texts - TROA 33-34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 13 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iz1a8q3at7molvx/echoes_of_love_and_absence_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9a1napm0b6mko9t/echoes_of_love_and_absence_13.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

This chapter reveals the texts that James has been receiving on his phone since his birthday and his responses to the unknown sender. This should be listened to after reading and/or listening to TROA chapter 34.

I know I've said something similar to this before, but if you've never listened to an Echoes before, please consider listening to this one. I think it showcases very well how podfic can enhance a story. This is downright creepy and chilling and I love it just a little bit more every time I listen to it.

Length: 9:31

Size: 8.72 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	14. Ill-Timed - TROA 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n1whafwq9co31c1/echoes_of_love_and_absence_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/imwx8le9bfosfnd/echoes_of_love_and_absence_14.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

As always, each "Echoes of Love and Absence" chapter is a one-shot and they do not need to be read/listened to in order. This chapter follows John during the events of "The Risk of Absence" chapter 33. I had previously made it available in a link from TROA, but can now hook it properly on the Echoes podfic itself.

That's going to be it for a while now, since the next "Echoes" chapter, 15, is one that follows James through what happens to him while he's gone and I'm not going to record that until "The Risk of Absence" podfic is complete, for spoilery reasons. I do have chapters 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and 21 recorded, and will hook them on once 15 is ready.

Length: 8:33

Size: 7.83 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	15. Choices - TROA 33-37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of “Echoes of Love and Absence”, written by prettyvk.
> 
> As promised, what has been going on with James from the moment he chose to go to the moment he chose to call for help.
> 
> Warning for violence against a child. I was going to say 'mild violence' but there's no such thing, is there?

  
  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d4urs0lpkf4pb9g/echoes_of_love_and_absence_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y5rw4p0x3p0k3uk/echoes_of_love_and_absence_15.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

As always, each "Echoes of Love and Absence" chapter is a one-shot and they do not need to be read/listened to in order. This chapter follows James during the events of "The Risk of Absence" chapters 33 through 37 from when he makes a decision to leave until he decides to call out for help. It is highly recommended that you either read and/or listen to "The Risk of Absence" through chapter 37 first, however.

This is DEFINITELY worth a listen, imho, it provides some insight into James.

Length: 48:56

Size: 44.7 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70

Kudos and comments much appreciated!


	16. Of Hot Cocoa and Hugs - TROA 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk
> 
> Set somewhere during the few weeks that elapse in chapter 5 of TROA, that is to say after James learns how his father died and before the events that start unraveling on his birthday.

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yklmxk7ouuhsglm/echoes_of_love_and_absence_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d96y23d19dlt6jc/echoes_of_love_and_absence_16.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Day 2 of 7 straight days of "Echoes" chapters released.

As always, each "Echoes of Love and Absence" chapter is a one-shot and they do not need to be read/listened to in order. This chapter is from James point of view set sometime after he learns how his father died and before the events that start unraveling on his birthday.

Length: 5:42

Size: 5.22 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	17. Familiar - CFL 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk
> 
> Prompt from dulcimergecko - John hearing Mary playing the wedding gift flute music the first time!

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w5xgl29vevyo9aa/echoes_of_love_and_absence_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6yy6avdn0ck92a3/echoes_of_love_and_absence_17.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Day 3 of 7 straight days of "Echoes" chapters released.

As always, each "Echoes of Love and Absence" chapter is a one-shot and they do not need to be read/listened to in order. This chapter is from John's point of view set sometime after Crazy For Love chapter 20.

Length: 5:15

Size: 4.8 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	18. Knowing - CFL 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk
> 
> ameerawrites asked for John’s perspective during CFL chapter 22, waking up and having to say goodbye to Mary.
> 
> This is short. Really short. I couldn't bear to make it any longer.

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mv4ua0w0nhsm9af/echoes_of_love_and_absence_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fh3bj8uqnjwtbwq/echoes_of_love_and_absence_18.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Day 4 of 7 straight days of "Echoes" chapters released.

As always, each "Echoes of Love and Absence" chapter is a one-shot and they do not need to be read/listened to in order. This chapter is from John's point of view set during Crazy For Love chapter 22.

Special shout-out to SarahTheCoat who is kindly letting me know that she's listening to these chapters.

Length: 4:16

Size: 3.9 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	19. Bad Dreams - TROA 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk
> 
> Set during chapter 6 of TROA, during which James wakes Sherlock from a bad dream.

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bninlxcnubwd80k/echoes_of_love_and_absence_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1npkpagi3cyy93n/echoes_of_love_and_absence_19.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Day 5 of 7 straight days of "Echoes" chapters released (eep, I totally forgot about this until just now, so while it isn't technically on Saturday, I haven't gone to sleep yet, so that almost counts?).

As always, each "Echoes of Love and Absence" chapter is a one-shot and they do not need to be read/listened to in order. This chapter is from James's point of view during "The Risk of Absence" chapter 6.

Special shout-out to Olivepipit, who put in a donation to AO3 in my name in appreciation! That is a Really Cool Way of showing appreciation. What would we do without AO3?

Length: 7:19

Size: 6.69 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	20. Chamomile - TROA 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk
> 
> Author's description:
> 
> For dulcimergecko <3
> 
> Set during chapter 23 of TROA, after it's been revealed that James stole Mycroft's sleeping aids.

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r4eehcoqupiawic/echoes_of_love_and_absence_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yfsw92dmbizzaw4/echoes_of_love_and_absence_20.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Day 6 of 7 straight days of "Echoes" chapters released

As always, each "Echoes of Love and Absence" chapter is a one-shot and they do not need to be read/listened to in order. This chapter is from John's point of view.

Length: 6:02

Size: 5.54 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70


	21. Whispers - TROA between 8 and 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by prettyvk
> 
> Author's description:
> 
> For pitzayana on tumblr.
> 
> Another night for James on the sofa.

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nix4l4u225pmasj/echoes_of_love_and_absence_21.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gz3w855q7r40aja/echoes_of_love_and_absence_21.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

Day 7 of 7 straight days of "Echoes" chapters released. Ok, that's it for Echoes for a while. Yes, I have one more chapter to get to at some point, but no hurry, I feel.

As always, each "Echoes of Love and Absence" chapter is a one-shot and they do not need to be read/listened to in order. This chapter is from James' point of view as he naps on the sofa and overhears Sherlock and John talking.

Length: 5:13

Size: 4.78 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and Beta extraordinaire sw70

Special call-out to AlessNox and SarahTheCoat for continuing to listen and comment on these chapters. Much appreciated!


	22. Redux - CFL 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of "Echoes of Love and Absence", written by Prettyvk

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9gacwuxu43naukr/echoes_of_love_and_absence_22.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i24pnacin8qm4nl/echoes_of_love_and_absence_22.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/echoes-of-love-and-absence-ch-22)



Length: 36:16

Size: 39.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Each chapter of this story is standalone and is simply something from The James Holmes Chronicles told from another point of view. The main fic is from Sherlock's POV, Echoes includes things from John's, Mycroft's, and James POV.

This particular chapter is Chapter 34 of "Crazy For Love" but told from John's point of view. I had actually requested her to write it, so it seems appropriate that I record it as well ;) I do SO LOVE that fic. Such an interesting original character in James. And the slowest, sweetest burn of Johnlock, oh my.

Thank you for listening 

Much appreciation to Prettyvk for writing this! Also, sincere gratitude to my Beta, sw70 for banging this out even when ill. Get well soon!


End file.
